


She is just so stunning

by tigragrece



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Crush, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Not Beta Read, flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Hinoka & Camilla try to be friends and then develop one relationship





	She is just so stunning

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea while playing the game
> 
>  
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Since the two families are now together, Hinoka is kinda a little apart because it's was complicated at first to trust Nohr but she wanted to give it a try, Corrin was so nice with everyone, she really wanted that everyone could be okay and can trust everyone and be friend.  
  
Little by little she found that Camilla looked at her a lot and begun to talk more, she was just beautiful so gorgeous, she was a little uncomfortable because she is just so gorgeous and she feels so normal, especially when one night when she was in one bath with the other girl she saw Camilla and she was stunning. She was one amazing girl who wanted to protect Corrin a lot and she was really a big sister to everyone.  
  
Corrin have saw how she looked at Camilla so she tells her "Maybe one day you should fight with her and after have some conversations"  
  
And it's was what just happened and when they began to have conversation Camilla was flirting with her, in beginning, she didn't think she could have feelings for woman but she can't stop having them.  
  
So she confesses it one night at Corrin who was with Kaze, they tell her "It's okay to have feelings for someone who is of the same sex just look at Takumi and Leo how they are happy now, I think it's could be the same for you and Camilla. Everyone would be happy if you were together so go, we tryst you and support you"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Another day she was invited by Camilla at drink tea and they were talking about some stuff, some memories of Corrin then also about Takumi and Leo and she decide to tell her "Camilla I have one crush on you, you are just wonderful and I think I love you"  
  
She get up and kiss her passionately  
  
"I know it, dearie, I have flirted with you because I want you and I love you too"  
  
They kiss a lot and they began to make love, when she was insecure when she was naked about her body Camilla have comforted her by telling her "You are beautiful, nothing to be ashamed, I like your body, I love you all"  
  
Some days later they tell others that they are together, they were all happy for them, Ryoma and Xander was smiling because they knew we something would happen and it's great for their to country. Élise was happy to have one another sister and Sakura too


End file.
